


I will not leave you

by armipace22



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom
Genre: M/M, absences, farewell, something is not right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armipace22/pseuds/armipace22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distance and work, had jeopardized their relationship, although Lee did not accept that Richard left him, a world of suffering for both returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will not leave you

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic! suddenly imagine all this to write and run away. I hope you enjoy!

Richard did not know what was going to happen having to move back to London to work on a play, he knew he had to face new changes, not that Richard had never been there but it was so different since he had started a relationship with Lee he always said he wanted to work in the U.S. and that he liked living there, but it was because I had it to Lee and that was everything.   
Lee, at first when he learned he was angry because he did not want to know anything that Richard left, and Richard did not want to get away from him, but the work for both demanded much in their lives from now on, they knew it was not going to be easy maintain a relationship via Skype, but Lee agreed, Richard was happy and came up with something that was enthusiastically waiting for her for a long time since I wanted to be an actor.  
The day of the move had been so sad for them, but some things stayed home Lee and even some clothes that still had her perfume, Lee had promised as free days was to travel to London to be with her lover, not 15 minutes had passed, and that Lee missed him with all his being to Richard, had agreed that Lee would not take him to the airport because he did not like goodbyes.   
he knew that was not going to let go of Lee and would have had to take it with him in that moment, he chose to say goodbye from his home with the promise to be back, and when Richard was on the plane to London in his backpack was found one little giraffe plush, owned by Lee, who was actually a gift from Richard to him to be remembered forever.  
The days were running very fast for others, for Lee had done eternal, whenever talking to Richard on Skype you are to so hard that time, wishing to cross the screen on your own Mac to hug and kiss Richard was so perfectly beautiful, freshly showered and ready to go to bed to rest after intense days of rehearsals for the play, Lee I wanted to ask when he returned with him to his farm in New York, but was calm because it would be very selfish of her party to ask that, by the time he was thinking, well it looked very impressed Richard told him everything he did, as Lee prepared and smiling all the time because her boyfriend looked so happy, it was hard to say goodbye after that video call at 2, it was the first time that so long separated by their work.

He spent one month that Richard had moved to London, calls, emails and text messages were becoming less frequent, Richard lately he was not receiving the calls Lee, sometimes with a inpensada excuse was saying that he was in full test of the play and could only speak two words with him.   
Lee had been waiting for Richard via Skype, but several days was absent and had become primarily as a routine that Lee was worrying too much, what was going on with him? Sometimes thinking too much on that issue and feared that Richard has met another man and has forgotten him, but his sister always soothed him when they spoke by Skype:  
What about you?? asked his sweet sister, as she took a sip of her iced tea and supported the cup next to your computer.   
\- You have no idea how much I miss him ..... - said with a sad tone -   
  Honey, do not worry, surely you can travel to see you soon, right? -   
I just do not know if I can go to London, I've been calling for several days but never answered me and when we talk, I can feel so distant with me ...... I know his voice, and that's something wrong ........ something not I mean ..... and ........ -   
  Lee! Do not think about negative things, you know that Richard is working hard and probably will not have time for anything, and he will end up very tired after a very busy day, you should know, you've worked in theater, know how tiring that you can reach the end of your day doing.

If ...... maybe you're right! but I hate to think things that are not ..... and I'm full of work Sally! I must finish the film, I'm with the series, I am traveling to Los Angeles, I feel I can not go to see him to Richard and fulfill the promise I made, I would go to his debut work. ....   
\- Honey, you should not feel bad, I'd give anything to be with you to hold you, but my 3 children go to school and I can not miss them, but if you want I can fix and go to the farm.   
  - Lee shoots a half smile on her face, as she ran her fingers on the marble countertop in your kitchen .... - I do not ask you to come urgently, is that you have commitments, family, talk to you today made me very well, believe me! -   
Richard then connects to Skype, and the heart of Lee danced with happiness, his sister goodbye for today, to let his brother quiet talk with her boyfriend, Lee was already another!

Lee with a big sigh excitedly greets Richard: - Hey Rich! How you been? I have days without hearing from you -   
Hey Lee! You know, I've been busy rehearsing and thinking hard ....I miss you so much Rich! - Lee abruptly interrupted to let you know the other man as she missed, but when Richard heard those words, just stayed silent, closed his eyes and put his hands over his face, Lee hoped that Richard would respond to him, but the excitement Lee trailed off when he saw Richard on the other side of the screen, swallowed and voice concerns, asked:   
  Rich, are you okay? What happen?? then Richard removed his hands from his face, and with a somewhat shaky breath, he answered :

\- Lee, I'm sorry, but .... I've been thinking a lot, and ...... - Richard's breathing had become stronger, to avoid burst into tears - Lee ..... I think ..... - Lee when he heard that, he felt his world was broken into pieces and was about to mourn, containing his tears and knowing what was coming after that pause .....   
\- I think it's best that we take time Lee, our jobs are separating us, I have no time for this relationship and neither do you have the time for your work, the better you .....   
  - STOP!!! Lee shouted at the screen and he dropped his tears .... - Enough, Rich please stop! You're killing me with this that you're telling me, if you are angry because I could not go and see the work, I'm sorry, I know I made you a promise, but I'm with a lot of work ... sorry Rich, if you me allows waive my projects and I'm going to London with you, do whatever it takes, but please Rich, ... no, do not leave me, I know how I feel about you, do not do this ....., in tears Lee pleaded with pain - damn you Lee! Do you hear what I just said?? , Richard screamed across the screen, while her tears had begun to flow on her face and the veins of his forehead were being noticed when he was angry about something, Richard never showed his feelings, but this time was very different, the decision to accept it hurt the heart, but felt he could not do that to Lee, was not a relationship, it was nothing, just two people talking from one screen to another and from a distance too painful. 

 

Lee, speaking with a broken heart, - Do you try to revenge me? makes me the same as you did long ago with his ex-girlfriend, RICH Answer me, answer me!! Do I have to blame for what they did to you? - LEE NOOOO! What do you say?? - Do you know how I feel right now Richard? - ARE YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW .... HOW I FEEL BECAUSE SURELY YOU FELT THE SAME THAT DAY - Lee was screaming as much as she could -   
Leeee NOOOO! ENOUGH, PLEASE! has nothing to do with what happened to me, just ... just that we can not go on like this ... no ........ - YOU ARE A COWARD RICHARD DAMN!! you not yet realized that it hurts me and it hurts you with this you are doing - Lee would not stop yelling at Richard, was hurt by the situation, there was so much pain in these two men who love each but .... things had already become very difficult, their work had them too busy to each other and in different places, and all that was costing cope with their relationship in the distance.

Please .... Lee, Please stop, stop mourn that way ......   
  - Rich, like you want me to stop mourn, Lee was red with both mourn, lacked air and his eyes soaked in tears.   
\- I will not leave you Lee, you will have time to think if we both go well ...... but Lee had a fit of tears and felt so bad, because I knew the man who was in that screen no it would see anymore, just thinking that could it happen, it destroyed the soul, and Richard was trying to show him that was stronger and more mature than Lee himself, and was not, was sore inside and was about to take off to mourn as a child.   
\- LEE, I gotta go .... - Richard said with a trembling voice -   
  PLEASE DO NOT RICH, NO CUTS ME .... PLEASE NO! - Begged Richard placing his hand on the screen - I think we'd better not talk for a while, but I understand that will be painful - Richard said with his hand about to shut down your computer .... RICHARD, NO .... PLEASE NO .....   
\- Goodbye Lee, PLEASE DO NOT Richard! Lee, remained distressed, and such pain, he had never felt. 

Richard .... burst into tears, stroking the little stuffed giraffe, which gave Lee to remember him.


End file.
